A Knights Tail
by Blissychild
Summary: Pikachu wants to be a top knight of the Thunder Table but first he has to battle a BIG angry Gyarados that even the toughest knights can't handle... please R+R


*Disclaimer* I don't own any Pokémon characters. Dazzle, Sir Ray and any other characters are not based on anyone but themselves (and maybe Ash's Pikachu) so don't sue.  
  
A Knights Tail  
  
The Knights of The Thunder Table sat along its wooden lengths in the shape of a thunderbolt with the leader at the head, or top of the bolt.  
  
"Sir Ampharos what can you tell me of the rumours that a Red Gyarados has been seen near our Kingdom?" Asked the giant Raichu at the top of the table.  
  
"It is true Sir it has destroyed all the villages here about as well." Answered the Ampharos who was farther down the table.  
  
His answer caused a few discomforted grumbles down the table.  
  
"Silence!" Called the Raichu holding up his paws. "This is no cause for alarm, Gyarados is weak against us. I shall send out my strongest warrior; Sir Dazzle the Strong!"  
  
An Electabuzz sitting next to the Raichu along the sides stood up. "I am willing to defend my Kingdom!" His deep voice echoed around the room.  
  
A cheer arose from everyone but the Pikachu at the end of the table.  
  
"Sir Pikachu!" Came the Raichu's voice. Pikachu shot up.  
  
"Yes Sir Ray The Mighty?" He answered.  
  
"Go with Sir Dazzle and bring news of his victory when the serpent is defeated!"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Pikachu followed Sir Dazzle from the hall. A year being a knight and still he was only used for recall duty. He was regretting ever trying to be a knight. He was never used for a battle.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Sir Pikachu when I have defeated the beast you must be sure and tell Sir Ray how heroic I looked!" said Sir Dazzle.  
  
"Yes Dazzle."  
  
"That's Sir Dazzle to you Pikachu." Sir Dazzle sneered.  
  
"Yes Sir!" Pikachu spat.  
  
***  
  
After a hour travelling Sir Dazzle and Sir Pikachu reached the area where the Red Gyarados had been seen last.  
  
"Hand me my sword." Said Dazzle reaching to Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu who had been carrying the heavy Electabuzz sized sword gladly rid himself of it.  
  
"Now watch as I call the beast from its slumber." Sir Dazzle said facing a field at random.  
  
"Beast!" He called. "Come and fight me like a Pokémon!"  
  
A rumble followed this short speech. The ground in front of Dazzle burst open and out came the largest Gyarados Pikachu had ever seen.  
  
"Pika!" He swore under his breath, his paw reached for his sword that lay on his belt.  
  
Sir Dazzle had to shield his eyes from the shine coming from the scales of the giant dragon.  
  
"Prepare to die!" Dazzle called before launching himself at the dragon, his sword outward.  
  
A terrific battle started. Dazzle swiping at the red Gyarados' eyes and charging his sword with electricity. But every swipe Dazzle made the Gyarados dodged and made one of his own. Damaged and bleeding in many places Dazzle stood before the Gyarados who had only a few minor cuts.  
  
"I shall die a hero!" Sir Dazzle Shouted using the last of his energy to unleash a thunder attack. The Gyarados roared in pain and used a Thrash attack.  
  
"Oh Buzz!" Dazzle swore. That was his last word.  
  
Pikachu watched in horror as Sir Dazzle the Strong was crushed by the Thrash attack.  
  
"Dazzle!" He yelled. The Gyarados turned its attention on him. He used a Thunder shock that didn't seem to cause much pain to the red monster. It shot forward mouth ready for a Bite attack, Pikachu jumped. Sir Pikachu cried out in pain as his tail was punctured by the Gyarados and then ripped apart.  
  
He landed with a thump on the grass, the loss and pain from his tail slightly confusing his thoughts. Quickly he picked himself up and ran for the Kingdom leaving the red Gyarados and Sir Dazzle's broken body behind.  
  
***  
  
Sir Pikachu ran into the hall wear the other Electric knights were currently holding a meeting. He pushed open the door and landed on the floor at the feet of the head knight, Sir Ray the Mighty.  
  
"Sir, sir Dazzle has been killed in battle, the Red Gyarados lives on." With his last strength he looked up into Sir Ray's face but the emotion he saw surprised him, he expected sadness perhaps even pity but anger was what he saw.  
  
He fainted from lack of blood.  
  
***  
  
"Is he awake yet?"  
  
Sir Pikachu awoke to someone yelling. He looked around. He was in the hospital wing of the Electric castle. The walls were covered with dried herbs and potions. Since most Knights died in battle they rarely had to treat very bad wounds so they most specialized in cold remedies.  
  
Pikachu felt his tail, or what used to be his tail. Now it was barley as long as his paw.  
  
The door suddenly burst open, there stood Sir Ray the Mighty. The fat Raichu looked as angry as possible. Beside him stood a Chansey.  
  
"How dare you come back to the kingdom!" Sir Ray shouted.  
  
"What?" Asked Pikachu, this was not what he expected.  
  
"You left Sir Dazzle in the field to die while you ran back here!" The Raichu boomed.  
  
"But I…"  
  
"You know as well as I do that a knight dies before he runs from battle. It is the code!"  
  
"That's stupid!" Yelled Pikachu.  
  
Sir Ray looked surprised at that.  
  
"You dare mock the code?" His voice shockingly calm.  
  
"It seems stupid for me to die when there's no chance I would win!" Shouted Pikachu.  
  
"You are a dishonour! I hereby strip you of knighthood and banish you from this Kingdom!" Shouted Sir Ray, his word was final.  
  
The Chansey put her hands to her mouth in shock. Sir Ray stormed out of the room.  
  
Pikachu's ears hung low. He was no longer a knight or part of this kingdom. Why didn't he just die with the Gyarados?  
  
***  
  
After a week the Chansey let Pikachu out of the ward. She was surprised at how fast he had healed from his wound. But it didn't matter to Pikachu, he had fallen into a huge depression. To get out of the castle he had to walk through the Hall and that meant he had to live down all the looks he would be given by his so-called friends.  
  
However, when he opened the door he found that the hall only had two Pokémon inside; Sir Ampharos and Sir Ray.  
  
"I can't believe they are all dead!" Said Sir Ray his head in his paws. "I guess I'll have to battle the Red Gyarados with your help Ampharos."  
  
Ampharos nodded. Pikachu stood with his mouth open. All Dead. Just like that. Sparky and Voltorb gone.  
  
He walked out slowly making a plan. He was going to follow Sir Ray even if it cost him his life.  
  
***  
  
Sir Ray stood in a large clearing; the same clearing Pikachu had lost his tail and Dazzle had lost his life. The lake behind Sir Ray glittered in the morning light. Sir Ampharos was visibly shaking and Sir Ray looked like he was trying not to.  
  
A roar showed the presence of the Red Gyarados. The earth opened up reviling its long, smooth red body. Pikachu watched from behind a rock to the left from Sir Ray griping his sword that he had stolen from the hall on his way out.  
  
The look of the Red Gyarados had changed. It was scarred and only had one eye. Saliva dripped from its jaws as it examined its dinner.  
  
"I will die a Hero!" Yelled Sir Ray. He launched himself at the monster but years of inaction had taken their toll, he was slower and unable to dodge the tail when it swung round knocking him out instantly. The red monster turned its attention to Ampharos. Pikachu knew now was the time to jump in, but what could he do? Ampharos aimed a Thunder attack but the Gyarados dodged easily. Ampharos stood paralysed. Pikachu couldn't do anything, his eyes fell on the lake. The Lake!  
  
He jumped out, dropped his sword and ran. Timing was everything to save the life of his dear friend Ampharos.  
  
"Hey you big Pika!" The swearing got the Gyarados' attention. It brought its tail round to knock Pikachu out but Pikachu changed direction into the lake.  
  
The Gyarados followed Pikachu into the lake. Pikachu swam as fast as he could but the Gyarados was still gaining.  
  
NOW!  
  
"Pi-ka~CHUUUUUU!" Pikachu released the biggest Thunder attack he could manage. The water carried the huge amount of energy straight to the Gyarados. Unable to dodge the attack the Gyarados was hit and cooked in the water. Screaming in pain it slowly fell forwards into the lake.  
  
Pikachu stopped sending out bolt after bolt of electricity. Breathing deeply he examined the body. Its eye had been burned from the socket and smoke was rising lazily from it.  
  
Pikachu paddled over to the shore before falling into a heap on the ground. He blacked out.  
  
***  
  
Pikachu woke up in the ward. After healing up sufficiently he was allowed to leave. He opened the doors to the castle had instantly hit a wall of noise so intense he had to step back. Every Pokémon in the Kingdom was cheering for him. King Grand, the Granbull , ran up the stairs of the castle to meet him.  
  
"Congratulations on killing the Red Gyarados." The King said while shaking Pikachu's hand, "You are officially a Knight of the Thunder table again!"  
  
"Thank you your highness." Said Pikachu blushing.  
  
"But not just any Knight you shall be the top knight of the Thunder Table!"  
  
Another cheer rose from the crowd.  
  
***  
  
Pikachu was now the top Knight on the Thunder Table. He had been made a new tail by a blacksmith, it was silver metal and deadly sharp at the top and sides like an axe. He was reknighted Sir Silvertail the Wise and trained many new electric knights all known for their ability to think things through unlike Sir Ray who attacked first, attacked again and when he was dead tried to think things through.  
  
"To Sir Silvertail the Wise!" Said Sir Fate the Ampharos who raised his glass along with all the other knights and chanted,  
  
"Long live Sir Silvertail the Wise!"  
  
The End  
  
Did you like my story? I changed a few mistakes before putting this out again. Mistakes bother me. If ya liked this look out for the second and the third and the fourth and the fifth and the sixth and the seventh and soon the eighth. Please review and let me know what ya thought.  
  
Until next time  
  
Stay Blissy  
  
Blissychild 


End file.
